


Despicable Me

by sinrosetro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinrosetro/pseuds/sinrosetro
Summary: This story is based on the animation 'Despicable Me' and has only one chapter about Mia's (Rose and Luisa daughter) birthday party.





	Despicable Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes

Rose never thought she would have a normal life or she would turn out to be a mother, but Luisa changed that, she fell in love and gave up everything for the woman she loved. Many people would say it was a boring life, well, who is she kidding? She herself thought it would be a boring life, but she loved every second of that peace. She was the best criminous, but according to Mia, her daughter, she and Luisa were actually the best mothers in the world. It warmed her heart and gave her strength to never return to the dark side.  
Today was a special day, Mia's 5-year birthday, Rose and Luisa planned everything and the redhead made a point of dealing with the decor before the brunette spoke, she knew how extra the wife could be, and she herself preferred something fancy. So it was decided that Luisa would take care of the buffet and the invitations, while Rose would handle the decoration and hiring the professionals for the party. She said she had many contacts, but the youngest warned her not to call murderers and thieves for a children's party. Rose was a bit disappointed because she had a great magician who once worked with her and owed some favors, anyway, she agreed. And everything was perfect, except for a call at the party.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" 

The redhead rises away from the place where she was painting the children's faces, since she had a drawing ability. 

"I have a backyard full of little girls waiting for the Enchanted Princess!" 

She had already raised her voice and listened carefully as the person on the other line spoke. 

"I do NOT want a refund! I want the Princess! I can't disappoint my daughter! I will pay the double, no, triple if she comes." 

She try to convince her, but it doesn't seem to work. 

"What?! I'm not bribing! I hope you can sleep at night, you crusher of little girls' dreams!!

She shout before turn off the phone and sigh nervously. There would be no more princess at the party and that would be awful.

"Mom!!"

Little Mia ran with a smile on her face wearing her princess fantasy. 

"When will the fairy princess arrive?"

Rose froze without knowing what to say, she didn't want to hurt her daughter.

"Any minute now, my love, go play."

-"Yeaaa!!"

The girl screamed as she made her way to the huge pink inflatable slide that was in the backyard.

The redhead didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Luisa because she said she had everything under control and that she wanted to deal with that part of the party herself. There was also no one to call at the last minute, it was only fifteen before the princess's appearance, there was only one thing to do... And she wasn't looking forward to it, but it was necessary. She always had a plan b in her crimes, something she never imagined was that she would have to use a plan b at a children's party. She sighed in defeat and entered the house to her room. Luisa had a Halloween princess costume from last year, she rolled her eyes at how bright the dress was, but it was perfect for the situation. And Mia had several colored wings, she had always been in love with fairies, Rose took the rose wing and a wand to compose the fantasy. It was perfect. She made a bright makeup and hoped to be unrecognized.

Soon the kids who waited anxiously for the princess heard a sound and Luisa who was also excited smiled with that.

"Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like the twinkling sounds of magical fairy dust!" 

She said in a childish way.

Soon Rose could be seen suspended in the air with a not amused expression going down the rope, something she did good by years at crime, but definitely she did NOT dominate anything about being princess.

"It's me, Ros...alinda, the most magical fairy princess and I came here to wish Princess Mia a happy birthday." 

She tried her best smile while throw glitter on the kids.

All them seemed a little surprised, including Luisa who looked shocked, because clearly this wasn't the real enchanted princess's mood and her hair was not blond either, but Mia was enchanted, her eyes sparkled and looked like she would explode with happiness.

"Why aren't you blonde as in the story? The fairy princess is blonde!" 

A little girl accused her with her arms folded.

Rose didn't like her at all.

"That's because I was blonde, but you know what the enchanted princess eat? kids bloo...

Before she could continue, Luisa ran to her side and interrupted her with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's not what she meant, isn't it, Rosalinda?" 

Her smile to Rose was strained, struggling not to start a fight with her right there because of the choice of words.

The taller one rolled her eyes and made a little pout.

"Hm, yes, I got confused, I mean I eat strawberries and that affects the color of my hair" 

She said annoyed, because she really wanted to scare that little girl.

"Well, time for cake!!" 

The brunette said in order to disperse the children from there, which in fact happened, they rushed to the cake table, left only Mia.

"Thank you Rosalinda !! You're the best princess in the whole world!"

"You're welcome, little girl."

She waved, trying to look like a princess.

Mia was leaving, but then she came back saying something softly to the redhead.

"I know it's you, Rose, I'm only pretending because of the other kids" 

Said sweetly with a cute smile that made the mother really smile and soon she followed her friends to the cake table.

"Hey, what is this?"

Luisa asked suppressing a smile.

"What?" 

Rose pretended to be misunderstood.

"I thought you'd just do the face painting, not that you'd be the princess of the party, too." 

She laughed a little bit.

"Oh... I... I'm Rosalinda, not Rose"

"Of course you are... Anyway, I said no criminals to play the magician or the princess"

"I'm not a criminal anymore!" 

She protested.

"and no retired criminals"

Luisa squinted, wanting to smile at his wife's sweetness.

"I know, but ... It was an emergency."

"I'm just kidding, was really cool what you did, I would never imagined..."

"I was going to call you to make the princess, but I didn't want you to think that I couldn't solve the problems on my own, even because that I assured you that I would have no problems."

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping, even because we are a family, a team. It would be all right, but I think you handled it well, and I'm proud of it. But what happened to the princess?"

"They just called canceling... The woman on the phone said that someone in her family had died. But I think that wasn't fair, I even offered triple the payment so maybe she would give up this boring burial."

"Rose! Please tell me you didn't say that with these words"

"Oh no, but I wanted to" 

She folded her arms.

"Good. But seriously this was much better than the real princess. You should keep the costume for later..."

The brunette said that with a smircle what caught Rose by surprise

"You really have something for princesses? I thought you preferred the villains, ouch"

She pretended to be disappointed.

"I do, but you're really hot like that, babe." 

She said kissing the lips of her wife. 

"Let's go now! The kids are waiting."

And then Rose found the third thing she was the best at, according to her daughter, to be a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed this silly shot and I'm open to suggestions for other fanfics


End file.
